


Cause I' Tired of Feeling Alone

by kitty12314



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I cried writing this, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Triggers, larry - Freeform, slight elounor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty12314/pseuds/kitty12314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide note from Harry to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I' Tired of Feeling Alone

Dear Louis,  
I don't know how to start this letter. This is the last letter I have to write. How are you and El? I really hope she makes you happy Louis. I'm going to put all of my feelings down for you. Ok, Louis I love you to the moon and back. I would never even begin to describe the love I have for you. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I wrote you a song. I hope you like it it's called "Don't Let Me Go" (Play tape)  
Now you were standing there right in front of me  
I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be

I saw in the corner there is a photograph  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you  
It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass  
This bed was never made for two

I'll keep my eyes wide open  
I'll keep my arms wide open

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar  
Just trying to make you understand  
I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone

Don't let me  
Don't let me go  
'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone  
Louis, I hope that the song was enough to explain my love for you. By the time you read this I will already be gone. I can't take hiding our relationship anymore. Goodbye Boobear.  
Love,  
Hazzabear xx

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of working on a sequel. I have no clue when I am going to finish it. I can't write it without crying. Hopefully I can have it up this weekend.


End file.
